


Yeosang

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ, Kang yeosang - Fandom, yeosang - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Begging, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Yeosang - Freeform, sangie - Freeform, tease, tongue master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Summary: This might honestly suck. I’ve had writers block for the past couple weeks! Hope you enjoy. Apologies in advance
Kudos: 22





	Yeosang

After a long day of work you come home and curl up in your bed. Tired from the constant talking you had to do all day. You definitely did not want to utter another word. 

What seemed like a couple of hours pass and you were awoken to a slight dip in the bed. You could hear yeosang taking his shoes off and loosening his belt. “Ugh how long did I sleep” you thought to yourself not budging. 

You were in your usual fetal position, hands curled up under your chin, knees bent up parallel to your hips. The usual sleeping habit you took on when you’ve had a long day. You felt yeosang spoon you from behind, staring at you. His hand moving the hair from your face. “Baby, you still sleeping?” He whispered as he stroked your head. “Mm” you mumbled laying frozen in place. 

“You must’ve had a long day baby” he half chuckled making you stir a bit. “It’s ok babe, you don’t have to talk” he said with a conspiring smirk. He was up to something, you could feel it. He lay still for a minute just watching you, drawing circles into the back of your shoulder. The sensation lulling you back to sleep. 

He finally laid his head down, pushing his hips into you. His arm gently slipping under your head to cradle you. The warmth of his body made you feel calm. His free hand roaming down to your hips, again dancing in circles on your skin. The sensation gave you chills sending stinging aches between your legs. You leaned your hips back Into him only feel that he was already hard. 

A small gasp leaves your lips as your eyes flutter open making him chuckle. He spoke into the nape of your neck grasping your hip bone, pulling you into him. “Still sleepy baby?” His lips kissing your neck with every word. A sigh fell from your mouth, “shhh, you don’t have to do anything” he whispered. His hand roaming towards your ass and grasping it hard as his teeth grazed your neck. 

Your body falling lip to his touch. Yeosang always had full control over you. It’s like you were under a trance. His deep moans were like gasoline to a fire, making you burn. The arm your head lay on slowly wrapped into a gentle but firm chokehold, his hand finally resting on your shoulder. 

He continued to kiss your nape dragging his lips to your shoulder. His other hand slowly crept towards your front. You were paralyzed in his grasp. He snaked his hand under your shirt, tip-toeing to your breast. He began playing with your nipples causing your hips lurch back on him, moaning. “Does that feel good princess?” He breathed into your ear pulling your chin towards him kissing the corner of your lips. 

You were burning with desire to feel him in you. Your hips begging him for some fulfillment. Yeosang was a tease, a huge one in many ways. He always made you beg for it. Feeling him throb behind you reached your hand back to grasp him. Your sudden action caused him to bite his lips and laugh. “Mm princess is awake now huh?” He mumbled leaning into your hand. 

You gently began to stroke his dick making him fall into you and bite your shoulder with a deep groan. Just before you began to take control, he grabbed your wrist and stopped you. “I don’t think so princess” he whispered, taking both your wrists into his other hand, freeing you of his chokehold. 

He pressed his hard dick against you, tongue swirling the spot he just bite. “P-please” you begged him biting your lips. “Uhuhh” he said in disagreement. “I don’t think princess is ready.” You turned your body so that you were laying on your back. Yeosang now straddling you with your arms above your head. You pouted, “please let me feel you Sangie”. 

Yeosang was a sucker for begging. His eyes deepened with greed as he slipped his hand down into your underwear. “Damn princess...” he inhaled sharply as he felt how wet you were for him. You bit your lips as he lightly lingered outside of you, teasing. A surprised gasp leaves your body as he inserts two fingers into you. His thumb lay on your clit. Your hips rolled begging for movement. 

“Are you ready baby?” He asked rhetorically. He began to curl his fingers in you, pulling in and out slowly. You were melting on him and he enjoyed to see you fall apart due to his work. His thumb slowly began to move sending shockwaves through your body. Back arching, being greedy for more “fuck yeosang, p-please.” 

He released your wrists and slowly began to descend, leaving a trail of kisses going down. Your hands gripping the sheets. Yeosang always joked about how good he was with his tongue. And that, was not a lie. As he reached his destination he began to kiss your clit. His tongue sweeping back and forth across it casing your body to twitch with every swipe. 

As he went deep in you he began to twist his tongue back and forth, thumb gently rubbing circles. Your body was on sensation over load. “Sangie” you moaned breathlessly. “I-I can’t...” “Come for me princess” he moaned into you. “I wanna taste you.” With that you lost all control, gripping his soft blonde hair as you came for him. 

Yeosang resurfaced licking his lips, eyes locked on you. He pulled your hips to the edge of the bed. Your body still recovering, as he began to stroke your thighs. His nails dragging on the surface of your skin. You could feel him throbbing at your entrance. He lined himself up and thrust inside of you, head falling back. 

“Fuck, why do you have to be so tight” as he began to move in and out of you. Soft moans leaving his soft lips. His hands gripping your hips as he went deeper into you. You felt another orgasm coming. “You gonna come for me again a baby?” He growled. His thumb back to your clit as you began to tighten around him. “Yes daddy, I-I’m coming” you screamed while covering your mouth. You could feel him fill your core as you both came. Breathless yeosang falls to your chest reaching for your hand and pulling it in to kiss.

“Guess you’re awake now princess” he chuckled. You laughed as your stroked his hair. “Round three?” He joked...


End file.
